Nox
by IceMaidenOfLegend
Summary: She was an agent for a secretive organisation. She was an agent against his wishes and against the contract that they made. She wouldn't surrender her freedom.


Nox

Mey-Rin only wanted to be loved. She adored Sebastian with all of her heart. She wanted him to return her affections. At least, that's what everyone believed. Her affections, though true, were often considered as little more than obstacles. If an order came for her to kill Sebastian then she would wholeheartedly try.

Her love, though true, was easily placed below the priority of her assignments.

Mey-Rin found herself glaring at Sebastian. He wore an arrogant smirk in response. Her hands ached for her guns but she knew better than to draw them. He had been lenient enough but she knew better than to think of his generosity as limitless.

"Where do you think you're going? It's almost midnight," he enquired, pleasantly enough.

"The same place that you went two nights ago," she replied, equally as calm.

"My," he smirked. "I'm not used to seeing this side of you with your glasses on. It would be quite refreshing if you weren't being so audacious. We both know that going to that place would be impossible as there's nothing left. Tell me the truth."

"It's the same people. It's the same goal. The location doesn't matter," she narrowed her eyes. "Let me go. This was not a part of our arrangement."

He grinned at her. His eyes were laughing mercilessly. Mey-Rin stood tall and took his mockery. If he wanted to kill her then she would be dead. If he wanted her to feign fear then he was a fool. His mirth soon dissipated.

"You won't leave," he warned.

She blinked once. Her expression was blank. She harboured no fear for him. He was above her but he held nothing over her. No threat could stop her heart. No amount of soul stealing could take her breath.

Her hand shot to her hidden gun. It was attached to her garter – a place where no one looked. Sebastian was faster. He had her blood splattered wildly across the floor. The thickness and thinness, the depth and the rich colour would make an artist die from wonder. Murder was an art and only Sebastian could deliver.

His breathing was harsh. He didn't know why. Her blood was staining his hand which was still inside her chest. She wasn't dead. He could feel her eyes boring into him. They were still cold. She seemed unshaken by his vicious assault. That made no sense.

"Your gun was empty," he mused.

"You were taking my soul. I had to take something of yours too," she replied, hoarsely.

He looked at her. "What could you have taken from me? I know of everything that you do,"

"What accompanies a soul to immortality?" she quizzed, wearing a smirk of her own.

He could almost laugh. "Love,"

She smiled then. Her arrogance faded with astounding speed. She slumped in his arms. Her hand clutched at his shirt.

"That is why our fate mixes in the eternity of ever-changing," she replied. "Time is fluid… I'm glad we could share ours."

He froze. His face felt wet. He hadn't realised before that his face was wet. His eyes, wide with fear and confusion, drifted to her face. He met her eyes and searched within their depths for answers. Her eyes were no longer as deep as he remembered them being. They were becoming increasingly shallow; increasingly dull.

"You were never my priority… You never were number one…" her voice was almost silenced. "… Sempiterna nox…"

**Author's Note: I always liked them as a couple. I haven't gotten far in the manga – which means I've gotten even less far with the anime – but there was always something about them. I guess you could say that this was a long time coming. I really enjoyed working on this. These stories haven't satisfied me in a long time but Sentimental and this have changed that. Now, please allow me to indulge my love of language and my love of Latin. Sempiterna supposedly means 'everlasting'. Nox means 'night'. My efforts to teach myself Latin haven't been best especially as I yearn to learn new things constantly – pitifully the eternal student. Ah, I'm becoming distracted. Allow me to reach a moment of clarity… Thank you very much for reading my work. I hope that you have enjoyed my story. I apologise if you were left unsatisfied.**

**Part of the Revival Collection.**


End file.
